


don't hate me

by stilinscry



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fansite Jaehyun, Fluff and Humor, Idol Dongyoung, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 07:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12076020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/pseuds/stilinscry
Summary: jaehyun is just trying to be a good fansite leader but it's kinda hard when all dongyoung will do is frown at him through the camera





	don't hate me

the airport is sweltering, cheap air conditioning doing nothing to alleviate the powerful summer heat and instead just redistributing the warm air and jaehyun gasps lightly when someone pushes up against his back. the crowd isn't doing anything to help the situation, people pushing and pulling in a desperate attempt to get closer to the makeshift barrier that security have set up. his fingers fidget with the lens of his camera as he waits, eyes flicking over the faces in the crowd opposite to him and body shifting to try and lessen the pressure of the bar currently cutting into his hip.

someone to the left of him screams, but the crowd doesn't pick it up which means it's a false alarm. he sighs, leaning back a little to pull his phone free from his pocket. the time reads 11:14pm, just fourty minutes before nct's (and their) flight is due to leave. they should be here soon. he hopes.

"what if they got stuck in traffic?" sicheng asks, voice monotone as he flicks through the photos stored on his camera. jaehyun watches as he passes by picture after picture moon taeil, only stopping when he reaches one that he took almost two years ago, when sm had just announced the new rookies. jaehyun knows that it's sicheng's all time favourite, because taeil is looking at the camera with a sense of the joy that can only come from realising that you've got your first ever fansite. "reckon they'll miss the plane? reckon we'll miss the plane?"

jaehyun hums. "nah, probably not. they'll have checked in online and the gate doesn't close for another," he checks his phone again, "twenty nine minutes. they'll make it. as for us? i guess we'll just have to run with our fingers crossed." sicheng nods in response, not bothering to continue the conversation (if you can even call it that) but jaehyun doesn't mind. he uses the time to check his camera is on the right setting, check that he's got the right lens attached and maybe look back through one or two photos saved in his camera roll.

he gets rid of most of the ones saved on his camera once they're uploaded to his computer, but there are some that he can't bear to part with. mostly from pre-debut days, but some are more recent. he's still clicking back, nearing the very start of the album, when the screaming picks up again, though this time with much more vigour. it spreads through the crowd like wildfire and jaehyun lifts his camera up on instinct, looking through the lens to try and find him. him being the one and only, kim dongyoung, main vocalist and sub-leader of nct.

when his eyes finally fall on the idol, jaehyun can't help but smile because he can see that dongyoung's hair has been freshly dyed black, even underneath the ridiculously floppy bucket hat that he's wearing. given the excited squeal that sicheng lets out, taeil's probably changed too. jaehyun doesn't spare a second to check though, unwilling to let his gaze leave dongyoung for even a second.

aside from the bucket hat, he's wearing an oversized red and black striped t-shirt and too tight black skinny jeans. it's a good look and jaehyun allows himself to take a couple snaps of dongyoung's lean legs before looking back up and zooming in a little to try and get some nice shots of his face. they're moving through the airport lobby relatively slowly, dongyoung and taeil walking side by side whilst youngho, taeyong and yuta follow behind them with their manager bringing up the rear and jaehyun shuffles forwards a little, ignoring the pain of the barrier as he tries to get a better angle.

as they get closer, jaehyun eases up on the zoom, until eventually dongyoung is right in front of him and he doesn't need to zoom even a little to catch the little details on dongyoung's face. jaehyun notes that he's got a little spot, just to the left of his nose and he coos to himself over how cute it is, making sure to get a good picture of it as he passes. he switches to filming as the group approach the escalators to the second floor and he zooms in just enough to capture dongyoung's full body in the shot.

he finally turns around, facing the fans, when they're about midway up and both jaehyun and sicheng chuckle as the sound of camera shutters pics up once again. dongyoung waves a little, trying to pay attention to the fans gathered in all areas of the lobby, before his gaze falls on the clump of fansites that jaehyun is squished in and his lips quirk into a soft smile. one by one, dongyoung makes sure to look at all their cameras directly and a little group of butterflies start to flutter in jaehyun's stomach once he realises that it's nearly his turn, despite having been a fansite for almost two years. 

except... except, dongyoung's smile falters when he looks into jaehyun's camera, brow furrowing as he frowns at him and jaehyun is so startled that he actually lowers the camera and looks up at dongyoung not through a lens, but just with his eyes. it's a little hard to make out, but dongyoung is definitely still frowning at him and jaehyun doesn't know how to feel. on one hand he's hurt that dongyoung would look at him in anything but a loving manner, but on another, more ridiculous hand, he kind of feels weirdly special? he guesses?

he doesn't bother lifting his camera back up after that, simply watching as dongyoung's expression morphs back into a smile as he waves at the other fansites and then they've reached the top of the escalator and they disappear behind the tinted glass of customs. slowly, the screams and the shouts die down and the crowd start to disperse, fans wandering towards the exit whilst travellers caught up in the throng push towards whichever gate they need to get to. jaehyun though, just stays there, watching the space where dongyoung had been only seconds ago.

"hey, c'mon. we need to go catch our flight," sicheng says, his hand gripping onto jaehyun's bicep as he shakes him lightly and it takes a couple of seconds for his words to sink in. "jaehyunnie, c'mon, we can't miss this. i don't have enough money to pay for a transfer."

"yeah, yeah. sorry sicheng. let's go."

-

he's a little out of it the whole flight home, even when sicheng forces them to share headphones to watch the newest trolls film, and it only worsens when the events seemingly repeat themselves when they land at incheon.

it's a practiced routine; running through customs and cutting enough queues so that they can make it to the other side of declarations before nct get there and unsurprisingly, they make it with a couple of minutes to spare. there's already a few fansites gathered, the ones who had stayed home instead of travelling to their promotions in japan and jaehyun waves when he catches sight of herin and yiyang in the crowd.

when dongyoung walks out of the booth, his gaze almost instantly falls on jaehyun and and just as it had earlier, his expression quickly turns sour. he squints at the camera and despite feeling like he's had all the breath knocked out of him, jaehyun continues to snap picture after picture, shutter clicking wildly. he only stops frowning when taeyong walks up next to him, slapping a hand on his shoulder and rest his head against dongyoung's back and the younger laughs at his hyungs skinship before starting to walk towards the exit.

unlike the rest of the fansites, jaehyun doesn't follow, instead staying behind to film dongyoung and taeyong as they waddle along in their weird little position. once the sliding doors close behind them, jaehyun drops his camera and he turns to see if sicheng is still stood next to him. he's not and jaehyun sighs before grabbing the handle of his suitcase and walking towards the door to outside, where sicheng will no doubt be climbing on something that he definitely shouldn't be and jaehyun will have to wrangle him down.

even though he knew it was coming, he still lets out a deep sigh when he finds sicheng standing on the raised plant display, directly in front of a sign that very clearly says 'no climbing' and he pinches his noses and takes in deep breath before moving forwards to try and get him to come down.

it takes him a good ten minutes and he ends up with muddy knees and a very grumpy sicheng. when paired with the niggling thoughts about dongyoung's expression, it's not hard for jaehyun's mood to turn sour and he spends the rest of the ride home sulking to himself. sicheng's oblivious as always, and he waves cheerily as he drops jaehyun off at his apartment complex.

"i'll pick you up at half six for music bank, okay?"

"yeah, see you in a couple hours i guess."

**Author's Note:**

> comments are appreciated bc im an anxious little shit who needs constant reassurance that my shitposts are good
> 
> twt me @igbthyuck


End file.
